Red Headed Avox
by Katie Pena
Summary: this story shows the life of the re headed avox girl in the hunger grames seires. it shows how she came to be and how it came to end. i dont recommed you read this if you have not finished reading the serise for it my spoil the book.
1. introduction

The Hunger Games ~Avox

Introduction

I hear the pants of my nervous breath, our hearts beating together rapidly as we ran from the capitol. My brother, my twin, our minds entwined with one another. Born together, grown together, escape together. Stopping to breath we look around. Tattered clothes, dirty faces, and tried bodies. We run all day rest at night and we do this till we get to district 13. They haven't found us yet I don't know why but they will soon hunt us down. We quicken our pace again keeping the same speed never letting the other fall behind. Up ahead was a clearing green grass and yellow daisies in it. They could spot us there like a gold fish in a pool. Glancing at him I knew what was to be done. "We have to run. Run faster than ever! We need to make it there." He whispered to me. I nodded for approval and took in a deep breath to prepare for the task.

Dust scattered everywhere as we took off. The birds' songs so sweet and harmonizing songs filling the air with love. It was as if I ran on air until they song stopped. One bird cried out the air piercing signal and the hovercraft appeared. The net started to fall trying to catch me like a girl wanting to catch a butterfly. Then I saw a branch move and a girl tall and thin stood there watching me with careful eyes. My eyes locked with hers they pleaded for her help for her to save me but instead stood there frozen like me. The net caught me and incased my terror in its grasp. Rope pulling my slowly to my fate and my brother was watching from below with crying eyes. Run my eyes screamed tears now causing things to blur. I hear the swoosh of an arrow at my side and it cuts into his heart.

"Evan!" my horrified screams filling the woods. The chain at my side pulling him up and I wittnissed his motionless body being dragged away. Then the world went dark and half my hear died along with him…


	2. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games~ Avox

Chapter one

My eyes open and darkness surrounds me. I don't know where I am nor if I'll survive. A pale musterd colored light sneaks out from a crack in the wall. Lifting my arm to check if I'm mobile I notice I am and stand to my feet. The world seems to spin and I fall helplessly to the cold unloving floor. Recollecting myself I get on my knees and crawl toward the crack. The pale light is blinding at first but then I am able to see and hear. Tall men in white masks stand in a large room clean room. I recognize the room immediately, it's an operating room and I suddenly don't want to know what kind. My eyes dart to a girl lying on the bed she is strapped down and her pale blue eyes are red from crying. Pure white cloths on the table covered in scarlet blood. Her bright yellow hair tied back in a bun where it stays untouched. Her hands in fists pain crawling through her veins. I don't know what they did to her but I can see it caused her misery and I hope I'm not next. A slight gasp escapes my thought and the men turn towards the door.

I scramble to get the furthest away from the wall when suddenly behind me a door opens and the men stand there ready to take me next. I freeze uncertain of my next move. They step forward and I keep my ground. They lung forward and steel me from my spot. I kick and scream I don't want to end up like her. "Let me go!" I repeat over and over again my arms flailing around like a worm in a birds grasp. A stinging pain hit my left arm and my body goes numb. I get dragged in to the bright room where I saw the girl which was no longer there.

They place me on the chair and pry my mouth open. I feel nothing but I know what is happening. My heart pounds in my chest and I want to scream. I gag and then the world seems to spin my eyes fill with liquid that slowly inches down my face. Avox… the word lingers in my mouth but it never comes out. Suddenly I pass out and a forced sleep comes to me. Nightmares torture me but never kill me they don't give me the satisfaction of being dead. The memory of Evan dying repeats thousands of times in my head. I wake with my silent screaming filling my lungs. I lay awake in the bed thinking about how I came here. They killed him, my brother, we almost escaped but we were caught and her, the one person who could have saved us. An agile girl about 14 or 15 with long black hair which was put back into a braid. Shiny gray eyes and pale olive colored skin and the boy next to her that was very similar to her looks. They saw what happened they could have saved us but the risk was to great. She could have died and so could have I. maybe this is the best for both of us for her to live her life over there and me to live as a slave to the capitol. I sit up and wait patiently to see what was to happen next. When suddenly the men in white appear once again at my side.


End file.
